


Loki, the king of the frozen realm

by Lyna_Laufeyson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_Laufeyson/pseuds/Lyna_Laufeyson





	1. Chapter 1

Loki Laufeyson hit the frozen ground with a thud, if he were a mortal he would have surely died. Loki dare not rise as he was in unfamiliar territory, Jotunheim. The realm of the Frost Giants, the realm he had just tried to destroy. Fate had it that he would land here. He should have died. He had fallen from the Bifrost, through the wormhole that it created. This was impossible. Slowly sitting up Loki observed his surroundings; frozen mountains, frost covered trees, ice coated lakes and snow falling to the ground- it was beautiful and peaceful, too peaceful. Loki stood up, brushing the frost from his leather tunic.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" Loki shouted, as he did so a group of seven frost giants appeared.

"Who are you?" Their leader asked

"I am Loki Odins..." no Loki he is not your father he mentally corrected himself"Loki Laufeyson" a collective gasp spread throughout the group

"How our King only had one other child before Helbindi and he was killed in the Great War, plus you look nothing like a Jotun, You dare question our intelligence." Another said

"Forgive me the All-Father King Odin took me from your realm when I was a child, he told me I was left to die in the temple, he cast a spell to hide my true form and he raised me as his own." Loki replied

"Odin lies!" their leader Helbindi shouted "If you are who you say, you were not abandoned, you were stolen. Our father was furious, but he thought Odin had killed you."

"But he has killed our King!" another spat

"And I am sorry for that, I tried to prove myself to Odin, it is for that reason I am banished here"

"I am unsure of if what you say is true, Zimbi, Tell me what is." He gestured to a Jotun woman "Zimbi can see everything she chooses, by touching you she will see."

"We have a man with similar powers in Asgard, his name is Heimdall"

"Yes I know of Heimdall, he is a wise man," Said Zimbi "By the way if you are not the man you claim to be then this will hurt." She said grasping his wrist and pulling him into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Light blinded his eyes as Loki was subjected to the touch of Zimbi, the watch woman for Jotun's. She had grabbed his wrist and was now looking through his life. Loki saw images from his life, memories flying around: the time he was taken by Odin, The first time he learnt Magick, the time Thor pushed him into the lake. All memories of his childhood, the ones he treasured and the ones he longed to forget, all spinning together. He saw more recent memories there too, His father telling him the truth, No Odin telling him the truth he was no longer considered his father. Frigga trusting him with the throne of Asgard, Oh how he missed her, And Thor, that ignorant oaf, lumbering around like a bear, falling in love with mortals, ignoring Odin's every command and he still gets to be king.

Just as sudden as it had started Zimbi pulled away, Loki's skin was now blue, and eyes red, like every other Frost Giant.

"Zimbi, is everything okay?" Helbindi asked; his voice filled with concern that Loki didn't know Frost Giants possessed. He turned to look at the woman and he saw why. Zimbi had tears running down her face. She turned to Loki

"What you have been through is the worst I have seen, growing up being told that Jotun's were monsters and creatures that should be avoided, things that killed their children and murdered travellers. Odin be dammed. Who in their right mind would tell a child this knowing that he himself is one? He is a heartless fool."

"I did all that I could to please him, but it was never enough, now I know why." Loki replied looking at the frosty floor.

"Helbindi, Loki did kill Laufey, but only to protect the man he called father." Zimbi said to her leader.

"I see" He replied, but before he could continue another stepped forwards

"Then you have done us a great favour. Laufey was a strong ruler, but a cold one. He never cared for his people, the only reason we surrendered in the Great War was because we could no longer fight."

"Tenne is right," said Helbindi "My father barely cared for me and Mother, he did not shed a tear when she died, and he only had me because he lost you and he needed an heir."

"I am sorry for that." Said Loki

"Well now my father is dead, that makes you our rightful King."

"Are you sure, I do not know anything about your way of life, How could I be king?"

"I will teach you, if you have been banished here then that means you have to stay, the people would be angry if I ruled over you." Said Helbindi

"But I know what it is like having the right of the thrown taken away from you, I could not do that," Loki barely whispered, just loud enough for Helbindi to hear.

"Listen, Brother, I cannot be king, the role would not suit me and I would not cope well with the important decisions. You would make a better King than me."

"Plus," Tenne spoke up "Our land needs you, we need a King that is strong, but one that doesn't have a heart of ice."

"I see that you have a pure heart, anything you have done, you have done for Asgard, you realm. Please use that same loyalty to help us."

Loki looked at the seven Frost Giants, each was shockingly thin and eyes desperate for hope.

"Very well I will try my best." He said with a smile.

"ALL HAIL KING LOKI" the Jotun's shouted as they began to walk towards the palace.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Loki pulled in his Frost Giant self and returned to his Asgardian form

"Can you change like that whenever you want to?" asked Helbindi

"Pretty much, I usually have to be in contact with something from our realm to turn into a Frost Giant, but I can change back no problem, why?"

"We prefer Jotun, and we do not always look like this," He gestured to his blue skin "We can turn into a form similar to yours as well."

"Is that true?" Loki asked in amazement

"Yes, but under my father's rule he forbade it, he said we appeared weak."

"That is ridiculous!" Loki growled

"Yes, it is. We are more comfortable in the form like you are in."

"Well then by all means Brother Change your form, I will not try and stop you." Loki saw Helbindi change from and blue giant to an Asgardian sized muscular man, with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you Brother, but back to my original point, maybe Odin didn't change you as you thought but blocked your Jotun form, making it difficult for you to change."

"Is that possible?" Loki asked Zimbi

"Yes, My King, I don't see why it could not be done."

"Loki we are almost at the village, they will not know who you are so they will probably be hiding, and tomorrow I will announce that you are the new King and we will have a coronation in the evening after the news has spread, does that sound ok?" Asked his Brother

"Yes Helbindi, thank you, do you think that they will accept me?"

"In all honesty I am not sure, after a while they will decide whether you are a good king or not but I do not believe anyone will openly hate you straight away."

Loki nodded as they walked towards the village.

After walking through the village Loki was tired, the number of people living in poverty was shocking. Women trying to feed their families, men working all day just for a bit a money that would barely keep them alive, and the most disturbing image for Loki was the fact that many young children were out on the streets begging for food and money. Helbindi told him to ignore the children and that was by far the worst thing that he had ever done, leaving the streets behind, he could still hear the cries of pain and hunger. What shocked Loki the most though was the fact that the people who were considered wealthy where in fact no better than that of the poor, Lords and ladies wearing remnants of fine silks, shoes that fell apart as they walked.

Tenne was right, Loki thought, these people do need my help.

Loki was shaken out of his thoughts my the voice of Helbindi

"Brother, this is Purgo," he said pointing to a small boy in his human-like form "It is late, he will show you to your quarters, and he will wake you in the morning."

"Thank you Brother, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Loki."

Purgo lead Loki through the corridors to a great room, it was the size of the throne room in Asgard.

"Wow, this room is quite large." Loki said, Purgo just nodded

"You can talk, can't you?" Loki asked the boy, again Purgo just nodded.

"Why do you not?" Purgo hesitated before answering

"Forgive me, my King, but King Laufey always beat me is I spoke." That stunned Loki, in Asgard servants were allowed to speak, as long as it wasn't offending a royal (like they cared if they did)

"How horrible, do not worry Purgo, I am not him, as long as you do not offend someone you may say what you like." Purgo looked up at Loki with a smile on his face

"Thank you sir, so much. Goodnight my King."

"Goodnight Purgo, tell the other servants they may also speak." The boy nodded and ran out the room. Loki sunk into the bed and drifted off to sleep thinking about the new life he had started.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose over Jotunheim, making the ice and snow shine and sparkle, Loki had never seen such a beautiful site. He was King, See Odin; Thor is not the only one who can be king. Loki looked around the room, everything was perfect. There was an arrange of animals carved out of ice on the silver fireplace, a rug of white fur was on the wooden floor and the bed was covered in green silk, the green matched the colours of his coat. There was a quiet knock on his door

"Come in." Loki said as Purgo came in.

"King Loki, you are awake! Prince Helbindi told me to come and get you."

"Thank you Purgo, lead the way" Loki followed the young boy down the silver corridors and into a giant room; there was a long silver table in the centre of the room and at the back of the room there was two thrones. Helbindi walked forwards and met Loki in the middle of the room.

"Purgo, you may leave us now." Helbindi said

"Yes sir" replied the boy and he ran off.

"Loki you have only been here one night, but you have already changed some of my father's rules: people are in their human-like forms and the servants are talking again."

"I do not believe people should still suffer."

"Very wise," Helbindi signalled for me to sit down at the table whilst Purgo and another servant brought in some food. "Today we will go out into the village, I have already sent out word that our new King will come and speak with them and I will introduce you to some families, and then tonight at 7:00 we will have your coronation. Does that seem okay?"

"Yes Brother, thank you." Loki and Helbindi ate in a comfortable silence whilst they finished their meals and it was only broken when their plates where taken away.

"Before we go Brother I would like you to meet some more people." Helbindi called and four Jotun's came in; Two identical looking woman, blonde hair and blue eyes and matching blue dresses, A man who looked similar to Loki but he had brown eyes and light brown hair and wore dark blue clothes. The fourth was a beautiful woman: she had long black hair and emerald green eyes; she wore a green tunic and black leather pants and leather boot.

"Loki these are the twins: Castiel and Cassidai, the man is called Petro and this is Lady Luna" Helbindi said

"Greetings my lord," Petro said "I am your military advisor."

"As Helbindi has said I a Luna, I am of the Warrior's Counsel, I will help you with anything that you need and I will fight alongside you if needed."

"I am Castiel,"

"And I am Cassidai,"

"We are your protectors,"

"Although, you don't look like you need us."

The girls giggled together and soon everyone was laughing and getting more comfortable with each other. These people, they trust me, they truly wish for me to be their King, they do not just tolerate my presence like the people of Asgard. This is my home. Loki was pulled out of his thoughts by Castiel saying

"It is time to go sir; we will go to the stables and find you a horse."

_When we got down to the stables Petro brought out his chestnut stallion out, his name was blaze, Castiel and Cassidai were on two light grey mares called Willow and Rain, Helbindi was on a dark brown stallion called Dusty and Luna was on a light brown mare called Sundance. Helbindi told Loki that he could pick any other horse in the stables. Loki chose a pure black stallion with blue eyes.

"Good choice my King," Said Helbindi "His name is Wildfire, He is one of the best horses I have seen."

"Let us not waste anymore time, I wish to show my people who I am."

"Then let us go," Luna said saddling and mounting her horse, everyone followed and we all rode to the village.

It was different then the last time Loki went to the village. This time the Jotun's weren't hiding from him, they were doing the exact opposite. All were straining to see the new king. Everybody was in their human-like form; Helbindi was right when he said people preferred that form. Loki met many Jotun's that day and listen to many stories of Jotun history. Loki learnt that it was in fact Asgard that started the Great War and not the Jotun's as he had been told by Odin, He learnt that these were not the monsters he had been told about. These Jotun's possessed the same emotions that the people of Asgard; they felt pain, love, fear and hate. These were the people that he wanted rule.

Loki and the others made their way through the town and before they headed home they had to make one more stop, they went to the house of Gwen. She was the royal healer of Jotunheim.

"Good afternoon Helbindi, is this our new king?" The woman asked

"Yes Gwen, He is my elder brother, Loki."

"Hello Loki," Gwen bowed

"Gwen." Loki nodded as the old woman poured her guests a drink, she lived in a little wooden hut with her son, and the place smelt of herbs and gave Loki a sense of belonging. Her fussing attitude reminded Loki of Frigga, just a little bit of comfort and he didn't want to leave, but he had to. When the time came the group had to leave. They mounted their horses and rode towards the palace, they had a coronation to get to.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki stood in front of the mirror, he was dressed in his full Asgardian armour but it was now silver instead of the gold it once was. He played with his cape as he stood waiting for Helbindi. Loki never thought that this day would come, he was about to be crowned king. See Thor, I am still King before you, Maybe not of Asgard but of a better realm. He was about to fulfil his dream.

"Loki, are you ready?" Loki turned around to see Helbindi waiting for him, he was wearing similar clothes to Loki but his armour wasn't as fancy.

"Yes Brother."

"Nervous?" Loki laughed

"I asked Thor the same question on the day of his coronation."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Loki sighed, I know I tried to kill Thor but I wish he was here.

"The kingdom is ready for us, and afterwards there will be a ball where you can meet the Lords and Ladies of Jotunheim." He said quietly

"Then let us go." Helbindi lead Loki down the halls of the palace to the throne room. Loki could hear the roars of the crowd as they waited his arrival, they clapped and cheered. Loki took a deep breath and stepped into the room, he walked along side Helbindi; he also saw Purgo standing with the servants and Cassidai and Castiel standing next to the throne. He looked around and saw many people that he had seen earlier standing either side of the room, looking at him expectantly. I can't do this. I can't do this. How can I? Loki reached the end of the hall and knelt at the steps and looked up to Helbindi.

"Loki Laufeyson, You are here today, before the people of Jotunheim, to be crowned as King. Do you promise to do what is right by Jotunheim at all times?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to fight for the people of Jotunheim, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you swear all loyalty to Jotunheim?"

"I swear."

"Then, in front of the people of this land, I crown you King Loki of Jotunheim!" Helbindi placed a thin silver crown on his head, it sparkled like the ice that covered the land "You may stand King Loki."

"King Loki!" Shouted the Jotun's together. Loki turned around to look at his people, all of the worries he had were now gone, Loki had a new sense of purpose and belonging. He was home.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Asgard

Heimdall ran along the rainbow bridge towards the palace, he could not believe what he had just seen, it was impossible. His sword clashed against his armour as he ran, he pushed past people and dodged carts. He sprinted through the gates of the palace and ignored the guards saying hello. This was urgent news for the All-father. He burst through the throne room and bowed before the king.

"Heimdall, my friend, what is with the urgency?" Thor asked the man

"Forgive me for the intrusion, My King, but I bring great news."

"Then speak my friend." The king rasped

"Jotunheim has crowned a new King."

"Well that is not surprising, we knew they would need a new one after Laufey." Said Frigga

"Yes my queen but it is who they have crowned that is surprising."

"Who is it Heimdall?" Thor asked again

"Your brother Thor, they have crowned Loki

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jotunheim

Loki watched the people dance to the slow music. Men dressed in suits and women in ball gowns. The beautiful room looked even better filled with people having fun.

"Hey." Loki looked to see Luna standing there in a blue dress that faded into purple at the bottom.

"Wow you look beautiful!" Loki what are you doing! She won't eve like you, nobody ever does.

"You don't look to bad yourself." shereplied giggling

"Do you want to dance?" Loki nodded in the direction of the ball room

"Sure." They walked towards the dance floor and they began to sway slowly to the music

"Is Jotunheim different from Asgard?" she asked

"Yes the people here are a lot more understanding and accepting, plus it is a lot colder" Luna laughed again at that. She has such a musical laugh. He thought. Snap out of it Loki, everywhere you go, everyone you get attached to finds something about you to hate, it's a miracle she hasn't found something yet. Luna put her arms around his neck

"You seem pretty lost in your thoughts."

"Ye it's just a bit noisy in here." She grabbed his hand and led him through a door and onto a balcony

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." She looked at him confusion and curiosity sparking in her eyes

"Look Loki, I don't know why but you are being really weird with me, have I done something to upset you?" she spoke with slight aggression in her voice.

"No Luna listen to me, you are a wonderful woman. You don't let anyone think your weak, you're amazing."

"You know, I don't get you. But you do know the right thing to say." She laughed, took a step towards him and kissed him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Asgard

"What do you mean the Loki is their King?" Odin roared

"Father, please calm down." Thor shouted as Odin pushed over the table

"Loki is an arrogant, big-headed fool. You saw what he tried to do, he killed Laufey and then he tried to destroy Jotunheim!"

"Sir, from what I saw the people of Jotunheim, they seem to have forgiven him." Said Heimdall

"How?" Odin shouted

"Well, Odin, they have had some pretty horrible kings." Frigga replied

"Sir, Jotunheim has grown in the past days, it is amazing how much has changed, the people seem happier."

"I don't care! Loki does not get rewarded for his crimes, we must punish him."

"Odin no! Let him be." Frigga shouted

"Tomorrow, we attack Jotunheim


	5. Chapter 5

Asgard

In the golden throne room the air was thick with tension. Odin, Thor and Frigga stood at the throne and at the foot of the steps stood Lady Sif and the warriors three.

"Odin, this is madness!" Frigga shouted at her husband

"No it is not!" He retorted

"Father, you cannot destroy an entire realm. It is what you banished me for. It is what you banished Loki for." Thor growled

"Yes, but I am King. He is not. Loki is nothing but a bastard!"

"How dare you say that about our son?" Frigga shouted

"He is not my son!" The words of the bitter king stunned everyone into silence.

"What do you mean? How is Loki not your son?" Thor asked with genuine confusion. Odin hesitated before answering; he looked around the room to see Thor's expression mirrored on everyone's faces, except for Frigga's, of course she knew.

"At the end of the Great War, when you Thor were just a child, I was in Jotunheim. Laufey had surrendered and I went into the temple. There on the steps was a new born Jotun baby, Laufey's son. He had been abandoned"

"Why would Laufey abandon his own child?" Sif asked

"He was very small for a Jotun. He was tiny, I couldn't leave him there. When I picked him up the Magick in me changed his form to that of an Asgardian, I knew then that I would take him home." Frigga smiled at the memory of Loki

"When I got him here, Frigga fell in love with him. We decided then that we would call him Loki." Thor turned away from his family and friend and he looked out of the window, letting the news sink in.

"All of those stories. The ones on how Jotun's are our natural enemy. You told us those knowing what he was. You told him he was a monster. No wonder he hates me. You turned him against himself. Now he is finally somewhere he is happy. He is in his rightful place in the universe and you want to destroy that. Leave him be." Thor walked closer to his father

"All-Father, I have always thought Loki to be strange. But he is strong, and if the Jotun's are anything like him then many people will dies in the war. Forgive me my king but I do not believe we should attack." Sif said

"Very well, we seven and Heimdall will visit Jotunheim and we will see if they mean Asgard any harm."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jotunheim

The sun shone through the window of Loki's bedroom, waking him. Loki looked at Luna; she was curled up in the green blankets. She rolled over.

"Good morning." She smiled; she looks beautiful even when she has just woken up.

"Good morning." He whispered tucking her hair behind her ear. Everything is perfect. He thought. But the serenity didn't last for long as Petro burst into the room

"My king, the Asgardians are here, in Jotunheim."

Loki burst into the throne room to find Odin, Frigga, Thor, Sif and the warriors three standing there.

"What brings you here Odin?" Loki asked the old man with a smirk

"How have you become their king? Are they as stupid as we thought?" retorted Odin. At his word Cassidai and Castiel stepped forwards drawing their swords. Thor and Sif both stepped forwards to counter their advance.

"Girls, stand down." Loki said to the twins as Luna walked into the room wearing similar clothes to the day Loki had met her.

"Brother, why have you become their king?" Thor asked Loki

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER" Loki shouted. Luna put her hand on his shoulder to calm him. Helbindi and Petro walked into the room responding to the shouting.

"Is everything alright Brother?" Helbindi asked, Loki nodded

"But he is?" Thor asked

"He has never put himself above me, Helbindi sees me as an equal, and you do not. Well Thor do you still think you are better than me?" Loki smiled again, the way he knew annoyed Thor

"How dare you? I am still the future king of Asgard!"

"I am the king of Jotunheim. "

"You think that is all being a King is about? Who has more power? Loki you are more of a fool then I thought." Odin spat

"I would remind you that you are an unwanted guest in MY realm. Hold your tongue." Loki growled

"You arrogant, bastard!" Odin yelled raising a sword to Loki's throat, only to have it be blocked by Luna. Sif and the warriors three sprang into action trying to protect their king but Helbindi, Petro, Cassidai and Castiel matched them. Heimdall tried to get Frigga to safety and Thor rushed to fight Loki. All that could be heard in the Jotun throne room was the clashing of metal and the heavy breathing of the warrior. For a second everything was quiet and all that could be heard was the mournful wail from the Queen of Asgard.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone stopped fighting at the Asgardians shriek, Odin had fallen to the floor, he had collapsed after receiving a miss aimed blow from Volstagg.

"My king! Forgive me!" The surprised man shouted to the fallen man.

"Oh stop your blithering you fool he can't hear you" Loki spat

"I...I killed him?" the warrior asked, which earned more sobs from Frigga as she cried into Heimdall's arms.

"No you idiot, he has fallen into Odin's sleep. Predictable really, anytime you want anything done he decides it's time to take a nap, pathetic!" Loki mused turning and walking up the few step to his throne.

"Do not talk about your father that way." Frigga shouted

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER" Loki shouted back

"Then am I not your mother?"

"No" Loki whispered quietly, not loud enough for Frigga to hear, "Purgo," he called for the young boy. Purgo came rushing in; he bowed his head and then waited for his Kings command. "Purgo, go find Gwen, tell her the King of Asgard has fallen into Odin's sleep and we need to prepare."

"Yes sir, anything else?" The boy asked, unsure if he should speak in front of the Asgardians

"Take a horse it will be quicker!" the boy stood there for a second.

"Purgo, you can take Sundance if you wish" again the boy nodded before rushing out to complete his task.

"You are not caring for him here!" Thor growled to his former brother.

"What you expect you can take him home, it will probably kill him!"

"Why would you care, you want him dead. Besides he would not be happy knowing he was here!" Thor snapped bitterly, Loki sighed

"At least let our healer look at him first, if she says he is safe to travel then you can take him."

"Very well." The time waiting for Purgo and Gwen was tense, the Asgardians kept to the corner and they kept shooting disrespectful glances to the Jotun's. Odin had been dragged into the corner and was no slumped against the wall like a ragdoll. Suddenly Gwen burst through the doors with Purgo running at her heels.

"My King," she bowed "Castiel my dear, your face, Purgo pass me some of that antiseptic solution." She was handed a little glass bottle and she poured a little onto a cloth. The healer rubbed it against the cut on Castiel's cheek.

"Excuse me, but my father is dying here and all you care about is that wench?" Thor snapped impatiently.

"Well I am truly sorry but my loyalty is to Jotunheim not Asgard and I will make sure every Jotun in this room is okay before I see to any Asgardian." She said sarcastically. True to her word Gwen went around asking everyone if they were okay before turning to the sleeping King of Asgard.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" she asked sweetly which gained a snicker from the twins and Luna which in turn earned them a scowl from Lady Sif.

"You can clearly see what the problem is you blind old..."

"Thor, do not insult that woman, she is the royal healer of Jotunheim and she is your fathers' only chance of getting out of here alive!"

"You should listen to your mother; there is a reason why she is queen" Zimbi said walking behind the healer

"What would you know of our land Frost Giant?" Sif spat

"Lady Sif, That is Zimbi, she is like me, she can see everything that she wishes, she would know of our history." Heimdall defended the seer

"Loki, My king, may we take Odin to the healing room, there is not much I can do here, without my main supplies?" Gwen asked from the floor, where she was kneeling next to Odin

"Yes, do what you can, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun. Pick him up and follow Gwen." The men nodded but Thor butted in.

"You can't order them about; they are not your people"

"Relax Thor it was merely a suggestion, you would have thrown a fit if I had asked any of my people to carry him"

"Thor he is only trying to help!" Frigga scolded as the warriors three picked up their king and carried him out, following Gwen.

"Where are you taking him?" Thor snapped at Loki

"Sif you may go with them, Thor, Frigga I need to speak with you. Everyone leave, Luna you may stay." Everyone followed Loki's orders

"What is it Loki?" asked Frigga

"Look I never meant for any of this to happen, and I do not want to start a war with Asgard. We all know what happened in the last one and I do not want a repeat of that."

"Loki, no of us wanted to fight, but as soon as Odin found out that you were king he said we must attack. We managed to convince him not to attack but to come and talk. Now I see that talking was never part of his plan." Frigga spoke as she looked out of the window

"I am truly sorry for what happened!"

"I know." The statement was followed by an awkward silence.

"Loki take me to my father" Thor asked braking it.

"Follow me" Loki lead them down the corridor smiling at Frigga's whispers to Thor at how beautiful the palace was. The entered the healing room and saw everyone standing around the table in which the king of Asgard was lain.

"Father," Thor went up and knelt besides Odin

"Loki, My king. It would not be wise to move this man, he is very weak and it would most surely kill him." Gwen said

"Well, he cannot stay here." Thor growled

"Thor, you heard what she said, if we move him he will die, he has no choice but to stay here."

"One of you may stay but if too many of you are here my people will get angry." Loki said

"Since when do you care what anyone thinks?" Thor snapped viciously

"Since they depend on me, since they expect me to be their leader, since they need me to be their leader. Frigga you may stay but everyone else must leave. Now"

Everyone left the room bitterly, they were escorted by Zimbi and Helbindi.

"I am sorry to send them away Frigga but I must do what is best for my kingdom."

"I understand Loki, what has happened to you is unfair. I wished Odin had never told you those stories about the Frost Giants. You must do what is right for your people, you must show Thor and Odin that you can be the King I know you to be."

"Thank you Frigga, I will get a room setup for you, Good day." Loki turned away and began to exit the room.

"Loki never forget, I am proud to be your mother." Loki nodded and walked out of the room, He only got half way down the corridor before bursting into tears.


	7. Chapter 7

The first week of Frigga and Odin's involuntary stay, Loki tried to avoid his adoptive mother. To be honest it wasn't that difficult, out of all of the rooms in the massive castle Frigga chose to stick to the medical room where Odin slept and her own room next door. Loki knew it was silly but he didn't want to repeat what happened last time he spoke with her. He had sat there crying for half an hour before Luna had found him. It had taken a further hour for him to recover fully. Sentiment. He had growled to himself, Weak human emotions making him pathetic. Why should I care what the queen of Asgard thought of me, she's not my mother, she didn't help me when I needed her the most. Loki soon regretted letting them stay on Jotunheim, he should of let Odin die.

The day Odin woke happened to be the day where Loki's younger brother Býleistr returned from his trip to Alfheim with his tutor Valek. Loki met them when they arrived. Valek came along on a dapple grey horse slowly walking down the front path, his black hair falling over his dull blue eyes. Besides him was a young man, he had blonde hair and dark green eyes, he was chatting away to his companion who looked utterly bored. The third prince of Jotunheim rode a white mare the trotted along with as much enthusiasm as her rider.

"It is good to see you return safely Býleistr." Helbindi said as they stopped their horses in front of them, Valek dismounted.

"He is lucky to be alive, I have never seen the elves so angry before!" Valek laughed.

"Hey how was I to know that they were sensitive about their ears?" Býleistr muttered

"You asked if they were sharp, how did you think they would react?"

"Not by trying to file my ears to a point!" Loki and Helbindi laughed at the look on the younger princes face as he remembered his ordeal.

"Anyway, you must be my long lost older brother, Loki!" he smiled

"Yes and you must be Býleistr."

"Well I must tell you, I am better then Helbindi at everything, I'm better looking, better at fighting."

"Better at getting into trouble." Valek offered

"Better at being a pain in the ass." Stated Helbindi

"Whoa, what's this? Pick on Býleistr day" the young prince stuttered

"Yes," Loki said simply

"Hey your king, you could make official." Valek added as Býleistr dismounted, scowling at his tutor. But before he could say anything further a guard came towards them.

"My King, the All-father has woken, Gwen has requested your presence."

"Oh, finally, Helblindi, Býleistr come with me" Loki said as he walked towards the healing room.

"Odin it is good to see you awake at last" Loki sneered at the bedridden old man. Frigga sighed and stood up to hug Loki but he brushed her off. "Gwen, when can the All-father return to Asgard?"

"Very soon my lord, as soon as his strength has returned."

"Good!" Loki muttered as she walked out of the healing room

"You fit well into the role of King, maybe I was too quick to judge you."

"Too quick to judge me!" Loki yelled "You never gave me a chance, you took my from my rightful home, my rightful family, my rightful status and then you decide you can play house with the son of your enemy!"

"You were abandoned, I saved your life!" Odin rasped

"I was left in a church, a sanctuary. My FATHER put me there for protection and you stole me!" Loki spat

"Not only that, you treated him like an Asgardian. Telling him that Jotun's are monsters when it was you who murdered thousands of our kind whilst they slept." Helblindi seethed

"Loki I am sorry for what I did to you but I only meant it in good will. I loved you" Odin whispered

"You never loved me." Loki shouted, tears pricking in his eyes "I was always second to Thor, always compared to him always in his shadow!"

"I'm sorry Loki."

"It is too late!" Loki spat as he walked out of the room, he was followed by Helblindi and Býleistr "By' tell Zimbi to send a message to Asgard telling them to collect their king."Loki spat

Asgard

Thor paced around the room, Lady sif and the Warriors three stood against the wall. It had been almost two weeks since they had seen Odin, all of them were worried. Thor had never paid attention to the lessons Odin had taught him as a child, not the way Loki had. Truth be told he had no idea on how to run a realm correctly. He would have to ask Odin when he returned, if he returned.

"Thor, My prince I have word from Zimbi of Jotunheim" Heimdall said as he rushed into the room. Thor stopped pacing and joined the others who had surrounded the gatekeeper.

"Heimdall my good friend, please share" Fandral asked

"The Allfather is awake, we have been summond to aid him in his return."

"There is not a moment to wait, my friend." Thor said summoning Mjolnir "We must go get him and my mother now" Thor, The warriors three and Lady Sif all went to the Bifrost and left for Jotnheim,all tense for the situation that could await.

Loki sat on his black horse awaiting the arrival of the Asgardian. The cold icy wind swept around him but due to his Frost giant blood he was not affected. A bright flash of light blinded him temporarily as the Bifrost touched Jotunheims icy crust, startling the horses he had brought for the five asgardians.

"Loki, where is my father?" Thor asked when he caught sight of him.

"He is back at the castle with Frigga, getting ready to leave, You may stay for supper and then leave if you wish. Gwen said it would be good for Odin to have a good meal before you leave to help with the journey."

"Thank you, shall we go?" Thor asked,

"Yes, I brought all of you a horse to ride." Loi replied gesturing to the horses

"Why do you care if we walk or ride?" Sif spat

"It is quicker to ride and I wish to be back for supper." Loki retorted as everyone checked their horses tack and mounted them. They began the ride back to the castle in silence, This was going to be a very long and awkward evening.

When they arrived at the castle Býleistr was waiting for them.

"Hello Asgardians, how's Asgard. Very Asgardy?" He asked with a smile on his face

"Who's the idiot?" Asked Sif

"My Brother." Loki replied, he didn't notice Thor wince "Býleistr, met Thor, Sif, Volstag, Hogun and Fandral."

"S'up." he nodded towards Sif who scowled, Loki rolled his eyes

"Shouldn't you be in class. Learning something." Loki asked

"I am learning, I am studying one of the strange creatures of asgard." he waved his hands in exageration

"Run along little prince before you get into trouble, and remember Valek isn't here to save you this time." Loki laughed as Býleistr ran off in mock-fear "Yeah so that's my little brother, there is also Helblindi but you have already met him."

"I prefered the other one." Fandral muttered under his breath but Loki pretended not to hear. They all handed there horses over to the stable men and proceded to the dining hall where Odin and Frigga where sat waiting. Thor and his friend sat next to them whilst Loki want to sit by his brothers, Luna and Petro. Food was quickly served to them and they all began talking.

"So Thor how has asgard been in my absence?" Odin asked his son. Thor looked uncomfortable as he tried to avoid the All fathers gaze

"I would rather not discus the matters of our Kingdom in the presence of the enemy father." Thor spoke softley and Loki rolled his eyes

"Enough of that foolish talk Thor, that is how wars are started" Odin spoke but as he said it hes noticed Thor and his friends wince "You have started a war? With who?" the old king growled

"Alfheim." Thor muttered

"How in the nine realms did you do that?" Odin shouted making Thor jump

"You didn't talk about their ears did you? cause that pisses them off." Býleistr said waving a chicken leg at the Asgardian prince.

"No, who would do that? They sent us some weapons, they were bad quality, we sent them back. next thing you know they are starting a war with us saying that we offended their honor." Thor stated

"Yeah they're very protective of their honor." Býleistr stated nodding

"Maybe Jotunheim could get involved with this war, and help us." Frigga asked looking hopefully at Loki, Odin nodded, he also looked to Loki

"We could do with the help."

"Well, we could get involved. But I am unsure of who side to be on, Alfheim are right to be upset." Loki said smiling

"We are clearly on the side of Asgard." Býleistr shouted "They tried to kill me!"

"You see that point makes me like them even more." Loki said as Býleistr stuck out his tounge "What do you guys thing?" he said gesturing to Luna, Helblindi and Petro

"If Asgard needs our help, then we should at least try." Helblindi whispered

"We are well prepared for a war if nessersary." Petro stated

"What happens if we help you win, and then you turn on us?" Luna asked

"The Queen does have a valuble point." Býleistr said

"I'm not the Queen of Jotunheim."

"Yet"

"Anyway, will you turn on us?" Loki asked the king of Asgard, he wanted to hit his little brother

"How about we make a treaty, have peace between our realms. An aliance, so that we can never hurt each other again." Odin said. All of the people around the table nodded and muttered in agreement. All accept Loki. His eyes glittered with the sparks of a new idea forming in his mind. The truce would probably not last long,and Jotunheim needed to be prepared for when that happened. They needed a weapon. A deadly weapon. One that would make Jotuns all powerful again. One that would return Jotunheim to its glory. And Loki new just the one.

"Jotunheim will sign the treaty and aid you in battle" Loki said standing up, looks of happiness flooded onto the asgardians faces. "On one condition," Their faces fell "You return The Casket Of Ancient Winters."

Silence fell across the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"You want what?" Sif shouted, shattering the former silence. "You must be mad to think that we would just hand you the casket!"

"Now, now Lady Sif, do remember who's realm you are in." Loki sneered at the seething warrior "Your King wishes that the people of Jotunheim will fight alongside his own, to be our best, our strongest, we need the casket."

"He does have a point Sif" Fandral muttered, looking down to the table

"Yes, but everyone saw what happened last time it was in his hands" replied Hogun

"Exactly," Sif said as she turned to face Helblindi and Býleistr, "He tried to destroy this very ream and how do you idiots react, you make that traitor your damn King." she spat, every Jotun in the room tensed, Býleistr, Petor and Luna all reached for their swords.

"Lady Sif be silent." Odin snapped "King Loki, please forgive her harsh tounge, she does not think about what she says. If she offended you or your warriors I am sorry on her behalf."Sif scowled as Loki accepted the apoligie.

"Loki was made king as it was his birth right, he understands ruling in a way neither me or By' ever could. Loki is a Laufeyson and he was the first born of Laufey and Farbauti. It makes sense really." Helblindi added

"May me and my warrior speak in private for a moment to discuss what to do about the casket." Odin asked, Loki called a guard to show them to a near by room.

"Well Loki, that was an unexpected turn of events" Luna smiled

"Yes, sire asking for the caskets return was a wise idea" Petro added

"Who's the brunette? I get the feeling she doesn't like me." Býleistr asked

"Aww come on By', surely your used to that by now?" Helblindi joked

"She is Lady Sif, one of the toughest warriors," Loki replied, Býleistr nodded

"Well I think she should just get laid and calm down a bit."

"Getting back to the point in hand," Luna started "What if they say no and don't return the casket?"

"Well you see Lu' that is the briliance of the plan," Petro continued "We have the Asgardians backed into a corner, they desperately nee our help, but we wont help without the casket, they have to give it to us."

"Exactly,"

"All-father, you cannot be seriously considering this?" Sif shrieked

"Calm down Sif, My father knows what we will do, don't you ?" Thor pushed Sif out of the way and stood before his ather. The old man pressed his hands against his face.

"I am unsure of what to do Thor, We need Jotunheims help with this war."

"We can't give them the casket!" Hogun growled

"And why not?" Frigga replied "We cannot even touch it without burning, what use is it to us?"

"It's not that we need it, my queen." Volstagg replied "It is the fear of what Loki will do with it."

"You know what he did when he last had it." Hogun continued

"You seem to forget that Loki had just found out he was adopted and that he was a Jotun, How would you feel if that was any of you?" Frigga asked, silence fell. "You do not seem to remember that he felt he had nothing to lose, he tried to kill himself. He now has a purpose, a thing to live for, he asks for the casket not for himself but for the Jotuns"

"Our queen is right, We have it as a dusty relic, it is their life force, we should not have control of something like that." Fandrall aggreed

"Also I worry that if we say no then Jotunheim with join Alfheim in war against us to get the casket by force," Thor murmered

"After listening to all of the arguements, I see itis best to give the Jotuns the casket. It was taken from them when they were ruled under Laufey, they now have a new King who will do anything to protect his people. A King who knows what is best for his realm. They deserve the casket back." Everyone in the room except from Frigga noticed the look in Odins eyes as he spoke; the look of realisation, when he understood the mistake he made at making Thor his heir, the regret for not paying his second son the attention he needed as a child and the shame as he came to terms with all he did to wrong him.

"What if they turn on us !" Sif shouted "What then All father."

"If that day comes, and I mean IF, we will take it back by force, we have done it before.

When the Asgardians returned to the dining hall the Jotuns were standing, waiting for the answer, Odin walked towards Loki, followed by Thor and Frigga

"We have reached a conclusion," Odin said when he stood before Loki "We feel as if Jotunheim can be trusted with the Casket Of Ancient Winter again. We will hand it over in return for your help in the war between asgard and alfheim."

"Thank you All-father. Although it should never of been taken in the first place, you had no right to take anything that day." Loki smirked inwardly as he saw the All-father wince.

"You may return to you realm and discuss what is happening with your warriors as I will with mine." He said forcefully, leaving the All-father no choice but to obey. Loki sent Cassidai and Castiel to escort them to the bifrost site. Loki was glad to get rid of them, he was sick of the longing glances Frigga would give him, the angry resentfull stares off Sif and Hogun. The small smiles from Thor. But the one thing that annoyed Loki the most was the fact that the All-father was trying to make it up to him, did he think that giving him his casket back enough for 1000 years of psychological torture. It damn well wasn't enough. The only reason Loki was helping was because of the casket, otherwise he would have let Asgard burn. Loki ordered Petro to gather his army, 14,000 specially trained Jotun warriors stood in front of him. Their eyes shone with confusion. They did not yet fully trust their new king, but Loki couldn't blame them. There was times when Loki was unsure whether he could trust himself.

"Warriors of Jotunheim, tomorrow we are going to aid Asgard in war against Alfheim." He spoke clearly and calmly to his people but as he said it there was a chorus of angry muttering spreading across them like wild fire.

"Silence," Loki spoke again "I understand that many of you distrust me as I was raised in Asgard but believe me, I hold no kinship with them, there is a reason why we side with Asgard on this battle." This time the Jotuns seemed more inclined to listen to their new king.

"In return for our help I have bargined with Asgard. They have promised that they will return the Casket Of Ancient Winters to her rightful home." a burst of cheering met his ear as his men heard the knews.

"Get ready my friends as tomorrow we go to war, and when we return home victorious we will be strong again, and Jotunheim can return to being the strongest realm once again!"


	9. Chapter 9

The warriors of Asgard were tense; the battle of Alfheim was going to start today. The elves were coming; they were trying to break through the Bifrost. On Odin's command Heimdall would open it and let them through. The warriors were not happy. Their king had fallen into Odins sleep in Jotunheim. Then the crown prince had taken over and started a war that Asgard could not win. When their King had finally returned he had announced an alliance between Asgard and the very realm they hated. Jotunheim. The warriors had been told that the Jotun's would come and assist Asgard in battle in return for the casket of ancient winters. The Asgardians had never trusted the Jotun's after the Great War but when they heard that Loki was the new king their distrust grew. When the second prince had fallen off the Bifrost everyone had mourned, of course they had. He was a prince. But everyone knew what he had done. He had betrayed his family and gone against everything that he should have held sacred. But no one said a word of hatred towards him as they thought him dead. No one would dare dishonour the dead prince as the royal family would have killed them on the spot. But now he was alive. Very alive. He was the ruler of the very realm he had tried to destroy. Now that realm was coming to help them in their hour of need. Most of the warriors thought that giving the Casket to the Jotuns was a mistake; they thought that Loki would betray them like he had done before. But some trusted their king and would follow his decision.

When the Jotuns arrived they were looked upon in disgust by the Asgardian warriors. They had all chosen to come in their Jotun forms not their Aesir forms. The deep blue skin and bright red eyes stood out in the sea of people. They were stood in the court yard of the training guild of Asgard. The two armies stood separated by a thin line of empty space between them. In front of the Asgardian army stood Odin, Frigga, Thor, Sif and The Warriors Three. In front of the Jotun army stood: Loki, Luna, Helblindi, Býleistr and Petro. Loki and Odin walked towards each other; in Odin's hand was the casket. When they met in the middle Odin bowed slightly as he returned the Casket to its rightful owners. Loki nodded in reply. As soon as the Casket was in his grasp a massive cheer ran out through the Jotuns as they felt their power and strength return. The cheer stopped immediately when Loki lifted his hand.

"Now is no time to be celebrating at the return of the Casket," He said as he turned to his Warriors "Now is the time for us to win a war." As he said this he summoned a sword made from ice. Every Jotun followed his lead, creating weapons that suited themselves out of ice. The Asgardian warriors who had not seen the battle with Jotunheim a thousand year ago scoffed and laughed at the idea of weapons being made from ice. But the ones who had knew the power of these weapons and they had witnessed firsthand what it could do. For the ice was no ordinary ice. It held strong and didn't melt until its creator willed it to do otherwise. The ice was as strong and as good as any metal especially now with the Casket of Ancient Winters returned.

"Now we fight," Odin said, lifting his own sword to the sky "Heimdall, open the gate." There was a bright flash and then all Hell broke loose.

The warriors of Alfheim were not expecting the Jotun warriors so when the Bifrost was first opened they hesitated slightly; unsure of what to do. Loki took this as his chance. He ordered his warriors forwards in a charge. He order was shortly repeated by Odin and mimicked by the Warriors of Alfheim. The met in a field that would be soon stained red.

Each warrior fought for their life. No one was different on the battle field, statuses meant nothing. Each King fought along his soldiers, everyone helped each other. Luna and Odin fought beside one another, each striking down foe after foe. Brutality matching one another. The Warriors Three fought with Castiel and Cassidai. Fandral covered Cassidai as she slit the throat of an elf whilst Volstagg crushed another. Sif and Petro each proved their selves as mighty warriors each felling many enemies. Loki was fighting two very skilled elves, one fought with a sword, one with sedir. Loki was burning out fast. Suddenly from behind him a bolt of lightning took out the one using sedir leaving Loki with one enemy to fight. As another elf stepped to replace his fallen companion Thor stepped forwards to help his former brother. Both Thor and Loki helped one another, each saved the others life multiple times. Loki used his Sedir to shield him and Thor. Sentiment.

Frigga watched from the palace tower. Odin had forbidden her to come to the battle. Normally Frigga would have told him that he may be her king but she was his wife and he couldn't order her about. But this time she saw the fear in his eyes when he spoke to her before the battle.

"My Queen. Thor is going to be out there fighting for his life and you know as well as I do that in battle he thinks with his fists rather than his head." He had said to her. She had smiled and told him that she was not like Thor, she thought in battle and planned out each move, his reply had shocked her.

"I know my Queen; you use the same method of fighting as Loki does. I now saying this may be harsh towards Thor but seeing Loki on the thrown of Jotunheim made me realise, Loki would have been a better choice for the role of king of Asgard. He plans ahead, he thinks. Thor was King for two weeks and he started a war with some of the most peaceful creatures in all of the nine realms. Loki was made the king of Jotunheim and he took full control, he didn't hesitate. He rebuilt the land, made it strong again and when we came and challenged him and I fell into the Odin sleep he allowed me to be cared for. He could have killed me, He should of. After all the things I did he should want me dead, I would. When we asked for help, he thought about his realm not himself as Thor would and he bargained with us for the casket. The people of that realm love him as ours never did. And that was my fault. Although he doesn't see it that way, I have two sons fighting on that battle field. I will not have you there as well."

Frigga had almost cried at this. She had always thought of Loki as her son. Even when Odin had brought the little Jotun baby to her. She had loved him unconditionally and whatever he did he would always be her son. It was nice to know how Odin felt about him. The queen was content with staying at the palace as long as she would see all three of those who held a place in her heart. But as she stood there staring out the window the Norns shared a vision with her of great importance. When it was over, Frigga could not shake the icy chill that ran through her bones nor the look of horror on her face or the tears in her eyes. She ran to the stables and mounted her horse. She had to get to the battle as quickly as she could.

Down on the battle field the vision that Frigga saw was beginning to unfold. Every warrior was tiring, each making mistakes. One warrior made a fatal one. Two elves fought one warrior. As one elf lifted his blade Luna went to block it just as the other thrust his own forwards. Luna fell backwards with surprise as she was pushed onto the ground.

Loki and Thor turned around at Luna's cry. Both were horrified at what they saw. Queen Frigga got there just in time to see the horror that had taken place. Her shrill shriek brought everyone's attention to where Luna and Odin had been fighting. Just in time to see the elf's blade pierce through the All fathers flesh as he fell to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Time stood still. Frigga's shriek stopping the battle instantly. Loki sent two bolts of burning green Magick towards the two elves that had struck the all father whilst Thor sent two strikes of lightning. The combined power hit the elves sending them flying backwards. By the time they hit the floor they were dead. Luna tried to help the falling King; she lay him down on his back and pressed her hands onto the wound as her mother had taught her to stop the blood. But it was coming to thick and fast. Frigga clumsily slid off of her horses back and ran to her husband, before she could get there Fandral and Volstagg had held her back, they both knew that their Queen should not see him like this. If her were to die Frigga should not see his death, but remember what he was before. Thor and Loki began to move towards Odin;

"Go home warriors of Alfheim!" Loki shouted "Enough damage has been done today." His red eyes searching out King Gudröd "All this over a petty insult? It is said that Jotunheim is the realm of monsters yet it is Alfheim who has slain the King of another realm!" The elves began to step backwards, the reality of what they had done. "A warrior does not need to kill to prove he has won."

"Says you," Gudröd spat "You tried to destroy your own realm"

"We all make mistakes. Some have echoes that last forever." Loki said quietly. At that Loki summoned his Magick. It swirled around him. His green Magick mixing with his blue. It twisted and turned as it surrounded him.

"This is your last chance Gudröd Leave Asgard now or I will not hesitate to destroy every last one of you." Loki growled taking a step further. The elf seemed to realise how serious Loki was. His panicked shout of retreat would have been funny if it weren't for the situation. Loki ordered his men to follow and make sure that the elves would leave. Unsure of what to do the Asgardians also followed his orders as well much to Loki's surprise.

"Brother..." Thor called out to Loki. Loki turned to face him.

"I'm not you're..." He stopped himself from finishing the sentence when he saw Thor gazing up at him from where he knelt at his father's side. Meeting Thor's blue watery eyes Loki knelt beside the man he had thought his father for one thousand years.

"Loki..." Stuttered the old man, Blood dripping from his chin as his internal organs began to fail. "I failed you; I took you from a loving family and brought you to this." He tried to lift his hand to gesture to his surroundings. Loki took the all fathers hand in his own as tears began to prick in his eyes. "And then I had the nerve to lie to you, tell you that your kind were monsters. I was wrong Loki, all you have ever done is protect those you loved and I pushed you away." The old man lifted his hand up to cup Loki's cheek. This was when the idea struck him; Loki had always been good at Magick, at healing himself after a battle. He could try it now. Couldn't he? As much as Loki hated Odin for lying to him he didn't want him to die. Odin was still the closest thing he had to a father.

Loki lent forwards over the all father as he tried to undo the fallen king's breast plate. Odin winced at the movement causing Sif to lunge forwards only being held back by Hogun.

"Get away from our King you Jotun scum!" She snarled

"You fool, I am trying to help him" Loki growled at the stubborn warrior.

"Why would you try and help the King of Asgard, you are of Jotunheim." She spat at him as he removed the armour.

"Loyalty is what we do, not where we come from." Loki said as he summoned his Magick. He felt power course through his body, sending energy all around him. Loki focussed the large amount of power onto his hands. He lent forwards to press his hands against the all fathers wound. As he pressed down heat radiated from his body as the old man gasped.

As his Magick faded Loki felt drained. He had used most of his energy in an attempt to heal Odin. He fell backwards slightly but he was held up by someone. Luna. She helped him to his feet whilst everyone else ran to Odin, now he was fully healed Frigga was crying in his arms, clutching Thor's hand with enough force to break a Midgardians neck.

"You did it!" Luna smiled as he bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips. He pulled her into a hug. Odin pulled away from his family for one moment and went to Loki.

"Thank you Loki." He sighed taking Loki's hand in his once more. "I know that you have found a new home now. Where you are surrounded with people who love and worship you. Believe me when I say this, you deserve that more than anyone on this battle field. Today you could have let me die but you chose to save my life even after everything that has happened in this previous year. I am ever in your debt."

"Is this were we hug and all our problems are solved because I don't really do that?" Loki asked smirking. Luna hit him playfully in the chest.

"Trust you to ruin a perfectly good moment." She laughed

"Yeah that's my thing." Býleistr shouted running up to them.

After a long conversation the Jotun army was rounded up and sent home. Loki and his family were invited to say behind to enjoy the celebratory feast but they politely declined, much to Býleistr's sadness.

Loki's family returned to Jotunheim with their warriors to have a celebration of their own. They had the Casket of Ancient Winters back in their possession. The very heart of Jotunheim in the Kingdom which she belonged. Feasts where held and dances arranged. The royal ball was a fantastic event. Everyone attending wore light blue or white to represent the realm of ice they lived on. The king and two princes wearing crowns on their heads enjoying the company of their friends.

It was this night that Loki had proposed to Luna, getting down on one knee in the centre of the room, in front of the people he cherished most. Luna had cried when she was presented with the ring. A simple white gold band with a rare blue diamond in the centre, the very stone that Jotuns treasured.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Several months passed and the wedding was arranged and happening. The Asgardian royal family had been offered to attend, Queen Frigga wouldn't miss her baby's wedding for anything. The guests were all stood outside, surrounding the lake that was by the palace. Loki stood at the end of a long thin blue carpet that separated the chairs which everyone was sat in. He was wearing what looked like his Asgardian armour but where the green once was there was now blue and his armour was now made from white gold. It was his best uniform, he didn't really like the blue but it was necessary as it was the colour of his realm. Helblindi and Býleistr stood by his side. As Helblindi was the next highest ranking Jotun attending he would officiate. As violins started to play everyone got up and turn around to see Luna walking down the aisle, her dress was such a pale blue it looked white. She was holding white flowers in her hands. Castiel and Cassidai both walked behind her wearing dresses that looked similar to Luna's but they were shorter. They also carried smaller bunches of the white flowers. The wedding began beautifully, went it got to the most important part Loki had to hide his nervousness. He had never thought he would find anyone to love him, yet here she was. Standing before him ready to confess her love and become his life mate.

"Do you King Loki take Lady Luna to be your life partner and to cherish her forever?" Helblindi asked his brother.

"I do" He replied

"Do you Lady Luna take King Loki to be your life partner and to cherish him forever?" He repeated

"I do."

"Then by all of my power, I pronounce you King and Queen of Jotunheim." Helblindi shouted. Everyone cheered.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Over time the cracks between Jotunheim and Asgard began to fade and Jotunheim became strong again. Once more was it a snow filled land full of life. The only problem was that in the distant realm of Muspelheim warriors began to get angry. Both Jotunheim and Muspelheim had precious sources of power taken from them. Why had Asgard given one back and not the other? Someone was going to have to pay for this injustice. But who? If you take over the weakest realm first you shall gain extra man power with ease. But which of the nine was the weakest? Not Asgard. And defiantly not Jotunheim, not now they had the casket back. Svartelheim was weak, but that was because the realm was entirely empty. They knew which realm they had to attack.

Midgard.


End file.
